Her Happiness
by eie
Summary: [OneShot]The sun is shining, the sky is clear, but somehow Sakura's wedding doesn't go according to plan... [Rating for safety]


**Her Happiness**

The sun shone brightly down at the Hidden Leaf Village, but somehow, in the last few seconds when Sakura Haruno gave her answer to the priest, the happy atmosphere completely collapsed.

"No, I don't," the medical ninja repeated under her breath, tilting her head towards to ground and making her pink locks shield her eyes from view.

The old priest stared at her blankly, unknowing what to say or do.

"Sakura…" A voice whispered from beside the distressed bride.

Feeling a familiar, slightly calloused hand upon her shoulder, the kunoichi forced her chin up and faced the man of her dreams.

"I'm sorry…" She whimpered, her eyes gleaming with tears, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."

With her half-whispered apology, Sakura ran out of Konoha church, her snow white wedding dress making it seem like she was gliding across the floor. The people who had gathered for the long-awaited wedding of Sakura and Sasuke, were left bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

"Sasuke…" A voice called quietly as a blonde-haired man stepped out of the darkness and behind his ex-teammate.

"Hmm?"

"Is it really okay to let her g-"

"She deserves to leave me behind..." Sasuke cut the demon-container off, "after all, I left her behind once too."

- - - -

Sakura sat alone at the pier, with nothing but sadness and confusion engulfing her conscience.

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered exasperatedly, trying to control her tears.

"Nothing."

Not knowing she was not alone, Sakura gasped slightly as she turned her head to find who it was.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, more tears stinging her eyes.

As he moved forward slowly, she began to tremble and as he got down to sit next to her, she faced him and her emotions seemed to come together and overpower her will to keep it all buried inside. She allowed herself to fall into Sasuke's chest, her hands desperately clutching onto his suit to try and calm herself down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into the thin material of his white shirt, as her hands clenched the material of his open black suit.

"Shh…" Sasuke said in a hushed tone, his left hand resting on her back and the other intertwining his fingers with her pink locks.

A few moments of silence went by and the pair stayed in that position. Sakura continued to sob silently and tremble slightly in her past-love's arms.

"When you left the village…" Sakura whispered, staying where she was, "I wanted to go too… I wanted to be by your side… no matter what. Because I… Because I loved you…"

Sasuke's grey eyes softened slightly as Sakura continued to talk. He may have left his village. He may have killed his brother. But he was still a man. And he still had a heart. He'd live through her rejection, just as she lived through his departure.

"But… I don't love you anymore… I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura heard him heave a small sigh and she managed to pull herself together and finally let go of his clothes.

"Don't cry Sakura…" Sasuke said as he cupped the pink-haired medic's face and carefully wiped away her tears.

The soft smile Sasuke bore on his lips, took Sakura by surprise slightly, but somehow she trusted his words. She knew he understood.

Sakura's captivating green orbs followed the Uchiha as he stood up. Straightening his suit jacket and shirt, Sakura blushed slightly, seeing how much damage she had inflicted on his clothes. He offered the Haruno his hand, which she took gratefully and stood up with his help.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble," Sakura whispered, her eyes fixed on the wooden boards of the pier.

"Don't be sorry, Sakura," Sasuke began, taking Sakura's chin in his forefinger and thumb.

The pink-haired kunoichi stared intently into Sasuke's grey orbs, but didn't flinch at his touch.

"Just be happy," Sasuke finished, kissing Sakura gently on the forehead.

"I will be…" Sakura replied, her voice finally clear and her face tear-less, "you take care too."

The black-haired man merely smirked at the tone of her voice, before walking away…

Sakura watched him walk away. She _let_ him walk away. If she had been thirteen years of age at that moment, she was sure she would've ran after him. But she wasn't thirteen, nor was she in love with an Uchiha.

Staring out towards the sparkling lake, Sakura smiled softly to herself. _This is what I want_, she thought.

"Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired woman's thoughts were interrupted once again by a familiar voice, but she knew it wasn't Sasuke. She turned her head to find a blonde-haired man who was a friend since childhood.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked with genuine concern, as he walked upon the wooden planks, towards the runaway bride.

"Yes…" Sakura murmured, "yes, I am."

Slowly, but surely Naruto arrived at the edge of the pier, only to stand beside his ex-teammate.

"Are you sure?" He continued, staring at the Haruno, looking for any sign of pain or regret or even loneliness, a feeling he knew only too well.

Sakura simply laughed softly.

"Why did you run away, Sakura-chan?"

The question took Tsunade's student by slight surprise, causing her to look straight at Naruto.

"Because I realized something," Sakura said, stepping towards the very edge of the pier.

Noticing that Sakura didn't plan on saying anything more, Naruto stepped forward to stand directly beside her again, "and what was that something?"

Sakura sighed slightly, "I realized that… Well, I realized that I don't love Sasuke-kun."

Naruto's eyebrows arched at her reply, "oh really?"

The Haruno turned her head slightly and gave a curt nod before turning back to stare at the lake.

"And do you know _why_ you don't love him anymore?"

Naruto seemed to be asking so many questions, but somehow it didn't bother Sakura at all…

"Because standing in that church, in this wedding dress, with all the people of Konoha watching me, made me realize that there was someone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Do I know this person?" Naruto asked confused, not aware of anyone else who Sakura could possibly care for more than Sasuke.

Sakura chuckled softly, "more than anyone else."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard about who the mystery person could be.

"Want a hint?" Sakura offered and the blonde nodded.

"Well, he's an amazing ninja, who's proved to me that if you try hard enough, you will succeed."

Naruto stared intently, still utterly clueless.

"He's showed me that I don't always have to rely on myself."

"Oh… Lee…" The blonde muttered, his eyes full of an emotion Sakura could not read.

"No!"

"Sakura-chan, it's okay, y'know? If you _do_ love Lee. He's a good guy. He does have weird brows but he's strong and he can take care of y-"

"Naruto," Sakura cut him short, "I love you."

Naruto's blue eyes suddenly darted from the twinkling blue lake to Sakura who was blushing slightly, and finding a tree on the other side of the lake more interesting than their conversation.

"Sakura-ch-"

"Thanks for everything, ne." Sakura began, "ever since Sasuke-kun left, you may not know it, but you watched over me, protected me, guided me…"

Naruto watched as Sakura spoke, amazed at her hidden emotions.

"I love _you_ Naruto. And I'm sorry for being so much trouble," Sakura whispered the same apology, turning slightly and bowing deeply to an ex-teammate, and old friend and present loved one.

She stayed there for a few moments, with a small smile on her face. It was a lot that was buried inside, and for a while she wasn't sure of those feelings. But as she stood before the priest within the church, she was sure. Sure that Sasuke wasn't the one. Sure that she wanted Naruto as more than just an old friend.

Sakura heard footsteps and saw Naruto's shoes on the wooden planks directly in front of her, she didn't move, she stayed there. The demon container got down on his knees and with a grin on his face, stared up at hers, "are you sure you love me? 'Cause I don't think I love you."

The Haruno blushed scarlet as she stood straight. _Trust you to ruin such a big moment of my life_, she thought, knowing that he was just joking around… But she smiled nonetheless.

Naruto continued, "but if I did learn to love you, I want to have four kids. I think you should know that. Are you cut out for raising four brats?"

"Mou! Naruto!" Sakura said angrily, that scarlet blush set on her face…

Somewhere, beyond all the commotion, the groom stood alone by a tree, his hair being ruffled by the wind, his suit jacket billowing behind him.

Sasuke smiled almost sadly, as watched the two by the lake. He reached into his pant pocket, and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. As he placed a cigarette into his mouth, put the box away and start to light it, there was one thing he said, before walking away and never being seen again… "Make her happy, Naruto."

_**Her Happiness, Finish!**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Well, I've had this lying around for ages. I found it the other day, made a few minor adjustments and this is the result. I understand that it's a bit rushed, especially near the end, but I really wanted to get it out of my mind and submitted. So here it is. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
